In the coating of an article by electroplating, the particular characteristics of the coating will depend upon the size, shape and relative amount of anode material in relation to the area and shape of the article to be plated which acts as the cathode material. Various procedures have been suggested to add, remove, and/or shield anode material in order to adjust the surface ratio of the anode to the cathode for achieving optimum coating characteristics. However, it is often not possible or practical to adjust the surface ratio of the anode to the cathode by such methods.
The problems directed to the quality of the electroplating are especially pronounced when preparing integrated circuit boards and cards where extreme precision and quality are required. Furthermore, problems are encountered in achieving uniform coatings on substrates that have irregular shapes or configurations such as contoured surfaces.